


Red Side of the Moon

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, Trixie X Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Trixie/Brian X ReaderSmut/Comedy Established RelationshipTrixie takes you backstage after her show.She/Her pronouns because Trixie is in drag.Just smut.





	Red Side of the Moon

You sat at a small, round table to the right of the stage with your hands folded under your chin staring up at her. Trixie had been booked for a private show in an intimate venue and you, being her girlfriend, are invited. She’s singing softly with her pink, Malibu Fender strapped around her, rocking slowly on her stool.

_Judy never asked her for forever_  
_Judy never asked her for the moon_

The pearls on her chest catch the light as she stares up at the ceiling. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled up on the top of her head in large curls with a pink bandana wrapped around it. White flowers are weaved intricately into her silky locks. The hem of her pink dress is draped over her crossed legs; one baby pink pump is bobbing in the air along to the song.

Her brown eyes come to rest on you, there’s a small smile playing around the edges of her plump, pink lips. When she bats her long lashes at you, you can see the light blue shadow that’s carefully applied above her painted eyes. Your heart flutters in your chest and you let out a sigh with your head tilted. She’s singing directly to you now.

_Loving you from the red side of the moon_  
_Loving her was funnier than a Saturday cartoon_  
_Someday is a story and it’s the one I’m sticking to_  
_Loving from the red side of the moon_

You’re captivated by the lilt of her voice and watch as her fingers slide gracefully along the neck of the guitar. Her head is turned back to face the rest of the audience; her hair is burning a bright white as the stage lights shine down on her. She’s smiling as she sings into the microphone, the glitter on her eyelids are casting reflections onto the ridge of her brow bone. She closes her eyes as she plays through the guitar solo, her head swaying to the rhythm.

You cast your gaze to the rest of the tables; all of the couples are holding hands, some of them tearing up watching her. You feel a pinch in your heart and wish that you were holding her hand right now. Her nails pluck softly at the strings, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she sings soulfully.

_Loving you from the red side of the moon_  
_Loving her was heavier than a leaded red balloon_  
_Someday is a story and it’s the one I’m sticking to_  
_Loving from the red side of the moon_

She strums her final chord and her eyes rest on the audience as they applaud. There’s a wide smile on her face and she lifts her hand in a wave. She stands up off the stool cradling her Fender in her arms and leans down into the microphone.

“Thanks for coming, if you get hit by a truck in the parking lot at least this will be the worst part of your night, so you’ve got that going for you.” The crowd laughs, her eyes meet yours again and she steps back stage.

You wait for the crowd to settle and start to make their way to the exit. You stand up from your table and discretely slip through the backstage door. The way to her dressing room is cold, you shiver as your heels click against the hardwood. A beam of light is shining out into the hallway through her open door. Sweet perfume and hairspray wafts into your face as you step through the doorway and close the door behind you.

She’s standing over her vanity tucking her Fender into its case. A smile brightens her face when she hears you enter but she continues to carefully wrap the guitar and do up the snaps. She runs her hand along the top of the pink, leather case as you approach her. She finally turns around to face you; her arms extend out to you. You lay your hands in hers; she pulls you and wraps her arms around you.

Her perfume envelopes you when you press your head into her padded chest. Your hands snake around her cinched waist and you hold her tight. She hums softly above you and rests her cheek on the top of your head.

“You did so good, babe.” You mumble into her breasts.

“I know.” She says in her gravelly voice. It always amazes you to see her soft, girly persona paired with her deep voice. She steps away and smiles down at you. “You look so beautiful today, the rest of the time you look like shit but this is nice.” She brushes a hand through your hair and rests her fingers under your chin.

“Wish I could say the same for you.” You flick your eyes over her outfit in mock judgement. Her lips part in shock and her hand rests on her chest.

“You’re never going to be my plus one again. I’m serious.” She turns back to the mirror and takes off her jewellery while kicking off her pumps. Even with her shoes off she still towers over you, you hop up on the vanity and cross your ankles. “Do you want an autograph or something?” She’s pulling a ring off of her finger and setting it into a pink jewellery box.

You reach your hands up to frame her face and sigh dreamily; her brown eyes melt into yours and she smiles. Her hand comes to rest at the back of your head when she closes the distance between you. Her pink lips press into your red ones and her body relaxes into yours. Her other hand rests on the side of your face stroking your cheek with her thumb. You kiss her back a little harder when you feel that familiar pull in your core.

You open your mouth and deepen the kiss; she sighs and presses further into you until your back meets the mirror. Her tongue enters your mouth and your arms wrap around the back of her neck. The hand on your cheek slides down your shoulder to rest on the small of your back. She pulls your body back to the edge of the table.

You push your tongue into her mouth: she tastes like Red Bull and mint gum. Trixie’s strong fingers grasp your neck firmly and her other hand trails down your thigh to pull your knee up to wrap your leg around her. You obey and encircle her wide, padded hips. She breaks the kiss breathlessly and starts placing open-mouthed kisses down your jaw and neck. You sigh and squeeze her neck harder; your legs tighten and press into her padding. You push into her so fiercely that you can feel her bulge. She groans against your neck and bites down. You moan loudly and lift up the hem of her dress, her hand catches your wrist.

“Gonna take way too long if you do it.” She pants as she starts frantically pulling down her layers of pantyhose and padding. You reach under your dress and slowly remove your thong; you’re staring at her biting your lip. Her jaw is clenched as she tries to watch you and take off her padding at the same time. You kick your panties to the side and spread your legs for her, teasing her. Her chest is heaving and she’s staring hungrily at you; she finally manages to get all of her garb off and taking her underwear with it.

Her impressive length is lifting up the hem of her skirt, there’s already precum dripping down the underside of her cock. You lick your lips and reach out to her. She wraps her hands around your knees and yanks you to the very edge of the vanity. You gasp and brace your hands on her shoulders. Her breath is puffing against your face with her forehead leaning against yours. Her hand darts down between your legs. She presses her thumb against your clit and you buck against her.

She pushes two fingers inside of you and your eyes roll back, she captures your lips again. She brushes her fingers against your G spot and you moan into the kiss, your nails dig into her shoulders. She’s panting, her other hand is pressed against the small of your back, her nails raking painfully across your skin. You reach one hand down and wrap it around her firm cock. Her body freezes at your touch and her breath hitches.

You push your tongue into her mouth and slowly stroke her length. Her thumb circles your clit while you twist your fist over the head of her cock. A shudder runs through her body and she kisses you back dominantly. You squeeze her length lightly and she breaks the kiss with a groan.

“Fuck, Y/N.” She pulls her fingers out of you and wraps it around her dick. Her brown eyes burn into yours as she guides herself into you; all you can hear is her heavy breathing while she slowly pushes into you. Her pink lip is caught between her teeth as she waits for you to adjust to her sizable cock.

Your hands clamp around her neck and you pull her face down to yours and bite her lip. She groans and your legs wrap around her hips. She starts to thrust into you and you scrape your nails across the soft skin at the back of her neck. She gasps into the kiss and bites the side of your neck again. She’s groaning and running her tongue across your jaw.

“Trix’, I need you.” You moan and bite her earlobe. She thrusts harder into you and bottoms out each time. She reaches down and starts to rub your clit in time with her movements. Your head rolls back and you’re crying out clinging onto her.

“Y/N, fuck me.” She manages between heavy breaths, her pink lips are parted and she’s staring into your eyes. You yank her head back to your face and smash your lips into hers, forcing your tongue into her mouth. Her fingers knit into the hair at the back of your head, with every thrust her breath comes out in a soft groan. Her lips travel down your neck and she starts lapping at your cleavage. She tears one of the straps on your dress down your shoulder, taking your bra with it. Her plump lips wrap around your nipple and her tongue circles around it.

Your nails dig into her neck and rake down her back as she pounds painfully into you; you lean your head against the mirror and cry her name. She tweaks your nipple with her teeth and pulls gently at it, her fingers still rubbing feverishly at your clit. That tension in your core is almost too much to bear.

“Trixie, I-” You say breathlessly with your head thrown back.

“Cum for me, Y/N” She groans in her deep voice, her brutal pace doesn’t waver. You curl in on her and hold her close, clawing at her; you arch your back up into her and she wraps her arms around your waist. Her face buries in your neck and her hot breath is running across that sensitive skin. You tighten around her thick cock and you can feel her pulsing inside of you.

She slows her pace to help you ride out your orgasm; your legs are quivering as she continues to thrust deep. Her breath hitches in her throat and her tempo falters, her shoulders tense and her nails dig into your sides. She drags you closer to her and drives into you as deep as she can before her mouth falls open and her eyes roll back into her head. She cries out and hugs you tight thrusting sporatically into your hyper-sensitive mound.

“I love you, Y/N. Oh god.” She yells with her face against your neck, she bites into the soft flesh below your ear and you dig your nails into the back of her neck. You feel her release deep inside of you as her cock twitches. Her arms tighten around you and she nuzzles your neck. She shudders a few times while she’s panting and moaning. She holds you there; she sighs and hugs you rubbing her face against your neck.

When she finally stands back up again her wig is a mess; the carefully placed curls are falling out at weird angles. Her lipstick is smeared across her face and your lipstick is blending into hers. Your red lip prints are scattered up the side of her neck. She pulls you off the vanity and into another embrace.

“I love you, too, Trix’.” You say into her padded chest. You step over to pick up your panties and her padding off the floor, your dress rides up your ass and she reaches a hand over and slaps it. You bolt upright and clap a hand across your behind, “Classy, Martel.” You look up at her but her head is turned to the mirror with a horrified expression on her face.

“Ew, you got red lipstick on me.” She leans forward into the mirror and wipes her ring finger across her top lip to try and get rid of it. “You know I hate that.” You throw her pantyhose and padding at her.

“Good, I’m going out to buy more, then.” You snip.

“Always a delight to have you around, cunt. If I wanted red lipstick and a lousy lay I’d call up Katya.” She says flatly.

“Jesus, you’d have to be pretty desperate.” You slide your thong up your legs.

“I’m dating a girl, how much more desperate can I be?” She smiles at you in the mirror. You cross your arms over your chest.

“You’re booked for a drag brunch on Saturday, Tyra Sanchez.” Trixie turns around and starts screaming laughter throwing her padding back at you.

“Don’t ever speak to me again!” She screams with a smile, flailing her arms in front of her face


End file.
